Still A Mudblood
by Blood.Stained.Fingers
Summary: Re-uploaded. Tom Riddle or AU!Harry. They hate. 'When you fight back with fists – you're a dirty little mudblood cheat. When you fight back with magic – you're stealing magic from somewhere. You aren't a wizard or a muggle – always a freak.'


**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning – a lot of swearing and hate in this. This can be seen as either an AU!Harry or Tom Riddle or any muggleborn/halfblood who is angry at the treatment of the non-pure in the wizarding world.  
**

**Had to re-upload this because it was removed due to the summary not being K rated :(  
**

**Still A Mudblood**

You hate it.

You hate them, fucking purebloods, fucking, fucking bigots, and arseholes.

They look at you as though you're less – you're not.

How dare they think that they are better than you when they are _nothing_.

Bastards.

Oh, yes, yes, fucking _yes!_ You see the others (dirty as you and stupid enough not to see it) suck up to them, try and gain their favour as if their opinions matter in the slightest…and Jesus Christ (because that's who your used to – not that Merlin shite!) do they fucking shut their mouths...ever? They preach their bullshit in their sleep about mudbloods and traitors and for _fucks_ sake you want to cave their face it – with your fists – the two items in your arsenal that can destroy them so easily…rip their slimy, stupid (let me recite the shit that my parents shat out and force-fed me as a child) mouths and crush their stupid (hurtful) words.

You want to stamp on their jaws until they bow under pressure and pain…then their backs and tell them as you're doing the damage you're causing – because muggles know that, you see? Muggles are less than you but their useful and purebloods…they are less than you too but they have no _real _use.

And why can't they see your brilliance? Your top of your class – all your fucking classes!

So why can't they see how good you are? Oh, yes they're _jealous_ because you're better than them, because you're just a fucked up little _mudblood!_ No matter what you actual heritage is, you have mud in you so you're not worth the fucking time – except when you embarrass them. _Lessons must be learned._

When you fight back with fists – you're a dirty little mudblood cheat.

When you fight back with magic – you're stealing magic from somewhere.

How do you fucking win? You can't – so you fucking make sure that you win where it matters…paper smart, fucking brilliant…fucking prodigy they whisper (teachers and fellow dirty fuckers from a progressive world) and the purebloods? They think fucking fluke and dirty magic stealing little fuck up, little tosser (go fuck of back from where you came from – you're not wanted, you're not welcome here).

What employer wants a mudblood, who wants someone who is muggle raised? Who wants anyone who knows how to cross the fucking road avoiding cars? Who wants someone who finds muggle clothing more convenient than a giant piece of cloth?

So you punish them…punish them all.

You aren't a wizard or a muggle – always a fucking freak.

You stamp on them everywhere it hurts – but especially their pride…they crawl over to you to try to kiss your robes. Sometimes you let them, sometimes you hurt them – insignificantly in ways that hurt you. When their blood baths your bare feet you look at them and you feel like Jesus Christ (not Merlin – he is a wizard – you're _God!_) and you smile kindly as you destroy them all, mock them all and you smile because no matter what you preach you're only saying _I am destroying you all_.

You kill the muggles – because you can, you kill the purebloods – because they won't lie back and do as they are told, and when they do they are all the more pathetic for preaching about how_ great_ they are when they bow to _you_.

And when the walls, the ground, the world is covered in blood... _you_…you smile because you're still a freak but you're the strongest and best fucking freak to walk this earth. You are on top of the world…a world of fucking bigots and freaks who preach worthlessness and you join them because it's so much more fun to see their eyes flare with betrayal when you stab them in the back and you grind your weapon deeper and fucking deeper. Your still a mudblood, under it all.

Their pure, pure, pure blood dribbles from the corners of their mouths and their (lying) tongues lick at red teeth and you …love it, watch until that blood is black, dry, flaking and it isn't enough because they never learn, never will learn, because they're purebloods and incest makes their skin thick and their brains small.

You destroy even more.

They're still learning.

Their blood still spills beautifully…and you enjoy it…so you keep teaching.

**A/N – Please review and let me know what you think of this …thing. I was angry when I wrote it, you might be able to tell that.**

**As I said, this one is odd – very cathartic to write.**

**Anyway – review :)**


End file.
